iStupid Boy
by iGabriela
Summary: Uma mentira, pode trazer consequências terríveis!


**Nome:**** iStupid Boy ****  
>Gênero: <strong>**Romance/Drama ****  
>Classificação: <strong>**10 anos ****  
>Autora:<strong>** Gabriela Nocera ****  
>Shipper: <strong>**Seddie ****  
>Sinopse:<strong>** Uma mentira, pode trazer consequências terríveis! **

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Aqui estou eu, na portaria do Bushwell. Como sempre... Freddie e eu estamos brigando! Mas dessa vez é diferente, ele me magoou muito. Eu achei que ele fosse diferente, mas não! Há dias ele está estranho, ligo pra ele, e ele não atende. Está sempre misterioso... Carly também percebeu, mas ela acha que não é nada! No começo achei que tivesse algo a ver com a garota nova que entrou na Ridgeway, e para o meu azar, no clube AV. Conversei com ele, e ele me garantiu que não tinha nenhum tipo, de ligação, amizade, ou algo parecido com a tal garota. Mas ele mentiu. Assim que chego no Bushwell, vejo a cena, que partiu meu coração. Freddie e a tal garota, conversando, bem juntinhos, na portaria. Estavam quase abraçados, tão íntimos, olhavam para o laptop do Freddie. E o pior, ele disse que hoje, sairia com a mãe dele, por isso resolvi passar um tempo com a Carly. Por um momento, fiquei apenas observando aquela cena, que pra mim, parecia um terrivel pesadelo. Como ele pode ter mentido pra mim, dessa maneira? Porque ele fez isso? E a quanto tempo será que eles estão se encontrando as escondidas? Sabe se lá, o que eles fazem quando estão sozinhos**  
><strong>Senti uma lágrima escapar dos meus olhos, e escorrer lentamente pelo meu rosto. Enxuguei rapidamente, ergui a cabeça e resolvi tirar satisfações ao modo Puckett.<strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: FREDDIE! -** Eu gritei, deixando a raiva, tomar conta do meu corpo.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ahn..é..Sa...Sam? O...que...faz...a..aqui? -** Ele se levantou bruscamente do sofá, assim que me viu. Ele estava visivelmente assustado.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> EU VIM VER A CARLY... O QUE ISSO FAZ AQUI? - **Eu esbravejei, apontando pra menina, que a essa altura, estava se escondendo atrás do Freddie, com medo. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Calma Sam... e...eu...eu...po..posso.. explicar. - **Ele gaguejava, tentando se explicar. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> EXPLICAR O QUE? QUE VOCÊ PREFERE ESSA PATETA, DO QUE A MIM? - **Eu tentava me controlar, para não chorar na frente dele. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Não... ela é só uma amiga...e... -** Ele ia falando, mas o interrompi. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Só uma amiga? Com quem acha que está falando, ô nerd? EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA! - **Hump! Uma amiga... sei! Ele acha que eu nasci quando? Ontem? Ele acha que por eu estar apaixonada por ele, ele pode brincar com os meus sentimentos dessa maneira? Se ele acha isso... ele se enganou, porque comigo, ninguém brinca! NINGUÉM!**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Sam... é sério! Ela é só uma amiga... - **O interrompi de novo.**  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Se ela é só uma amiga, porque mentiu dizendo que ia sair com a sua mãe? Porque não me contou a verdade?  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Você não entenderia...  
><strong>Sam:<strong> ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA? SÓ PORQUE EU NÃO SOU DO SEU CLUBE DE IDIOTAS, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ENTENDERIA? -** Eu berrei.**  
><strong>Eu estava a ponto de socar a cara dele, até ele aprender a nunca mais me magoar. Desde que começamos a namorar, eu tento ser a melhor pessoa do mundo... sou carinhosa, dedicada, romantica... e o que eu ganho em troca? Uma traição! Mentiras? Ah, mas isso não ficará assim!<strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Amor, sabe que eu não quis dizer isso. -** Ele estava calmo. Arrghh! Ele me irrita, muito! **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não me chama de amor...se você não me amava mais, era só dizer Freddie! Não precisava mentir pra mim. - **Eu disse. Foi inevitável, comecei a chorar. As lágrimas saiam rapidamente dos meus olhos, molhando todo o meu rosto. Eu tentava parar, mas não conseguia. Cada vez que eu olhava pra ele, sentia mais raiva. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Não.. Sam! Você não está entendendo nada. -** Ele se aproximou de mim**  
><strong>Sam<strong>: SE DER MAIS UM PASSO, VAI ACORDAR AMANHÃ NO HOSPITAL. - **Eu disse cerrando os punhos. Ele rapidamente se afastou... medroso. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Sam, vem! Vamos conversar...  
><strong>Sam: <strong>NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA! O QUE EU VI É SUFICIENTE! ADEUS... -** Eu berrei novamente, saindo correndo em seguida.  
>Parei na esquina do Bushwell, eu mal enxergava com tantas lágrimas, sempre que tentava enxugar, outras as substituiam, me cegando novamente. Não sei que rumo tomar, onde ir. Pra casa, eu não vou! Aguentar a minha mãe, nesse momento, não dá! De repente, ouvi a voz do Freddie, olhei pra trás, ele vinha correndo atrás de mim.<br>Eu poderia esperar e ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, mas não! Não quero, pelo menos, não agora. Odeio que me vejam chorando...ainda mais o Freddie. É melhor eu correr e ir embora. Atravessei a rua correndo, meus olhos estavam embaçados, não conseguia ver direito. De repente, ouvi uma buzina bem alta, seguida de um barulho de carro, brecando. Tentei olhar de onde vinha, mas não consegui. Em questão de segundos, senti uma pancada muito forte, algo me acertou em cheio, por um momento, senti que estava voando, mas logo, bati a cabeça com força no chão. Tentei me mexer, mas não conseguia, sentia muita dor. Não sentia meu corpo, apenas dor. Era uma sensação horrivel. Logo ouvi a voz de Freddie, desesperado, falando o meu nome. Eu só o ouvia de longe, havia várias pessoas por perto, me observando. Percebi que minha cabeça sangrava muito. Vi que as mãos de Freddie estavam sujas de sangue, ele falava comigo, mas eu não conseguia reagir. Eu não sentia nada, além da dor.  
>De repente, uma luz muito forte tomou conta do local, eu mal conseguia ver.<br>Do meio dela, surgiu uma garotinha pequena, loira com cabelos cacheados, semelhantes aos meus. Ela se aproximou de mim, e pude ver que ela tinha belíssimos olhos castanhos, incrívelmente brilhantes. Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado, sorrindo e estendeu sua mãozinha, para mim. **_'' Vamos, está na hora! ''_**, a ouvi dizer. Nesse momento, a dor que sentia, começou a desaparecer, meu corpo foi ficando leve, senti uma paz no meu coração.**  
><strong>Agora, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo... senti uma única lágrima cair dos meus olhos. Olhei para o Freddie, ele ainda estava ao meu lado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e seu rosto, molhado por lágrimas. Ele parecia tão desesperado. Sorri para ele, na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ele me abraçou. <strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Eu te amo! -** Sussurrei, próximo ao seu ouvido. Senti seu perfume, pela última vez. Olhei para a menininha ao meu lado, segurei sua mão e fechei os olhos.  
>Comecei a me lembrar de tudo que já vivi, ao lado das pessoas que mais amo. Vi toda minha vida, passar diante dos meus olhos. Lembrei-me da mamãe, do papai, da Melanie, o quanto eu me divertia fazendo o iCarly, ao lado da minha melhor amiga Carly, das loucuras do Spencer, e dos 3 ultimos meses, ao lado do amor da minha vida, Freddie! Os nossos beijos, abraços, sorrisos, cada palavra de amor, cada gesto de carinho dele, ficará guardado comigo, para sempre, aonde quer que eu vá. Realmente valeu a pena, cada momento que vivi ao lado deles. Eu já não sentia mais nada. De repente, tudo ficou escuro. <strong>

**N/A: A partir de agora.. entrará a musica na fic...**

**Musica: ****.com/watch?v=1JUj0npAub0****  
><strong>**Stupid Boy ****- ****Keith Urban**

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson ) **

**Ahh... eu me sinto péssimo! Acabei de brigar com Sam. Motivo? Eu fui um estúpido! Eu menti pra ela... eu não devia ter feito isso. Agora ela pensa que eu tenho algo com a Camille. Mas eu tenho as minhas razões para não ter dito a ela. A Sam não gosta dela, desde o primeiro dia de aula da garota, e apesar dela ser muito inteligente, ela tem dificuldade em '' divisão longa '' e como eu sou o melhor da minha turma, eu me comprometi a ajudá-la. Só que se eu contasse à Sam, que estava dando aulas particulares á Camille, com certeza ela surtaria. Eu não quis magoá-la, pelo contrário, eu quis poupá-la de uma preocupação que não precisaria ter. **

_'' Well, she was precious like a flower  
>She grew wild, wild but innocent<br>A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
>She was everything beautiful and different '' <em>

_''Bom, ela era preciosa como uma flor  
>Ela cresceu selvagem, selvagem mas inocente<br>Uma prece perfeita em uma hora desesperada  
>Ela era tudo de lindo e diferente'' <em>

**Mas acabei estragando tudo, como sempre! Ela saiu correndo daqui, chorando. Isso é muito ruim, significa que eu realmente a feri, já que ela não é dessas que chora por qualquer coisa. Melhor eu correr atrás dela. Ela não deve ter ido longe. Larguei a Camille, na portaria e sai correndo, à procura da minha namorada. De longe a avistei correndo, meio sem rumo. Ela parou na esquina. Ótimo, agora consigo alcançá-la. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: SAAAAM! -** Eu gritei, ainda correndo. **

_''Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
>Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind<br>She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't<br>Stupid boy, stupid boy  
>Oh ''<em>

_''Garoto estúpido, você não pode trancar isto dentro  
>Garoto estúpido, é como tentar conter o vento<br>Ela deixou seu coração e sua alma por completo em suas mãos  
>E você roubou cada sonho dela, e você esmagou os planos dela<br>Ela nunca soube sequer que tinha uma escolha e é isso que acontece  
>Quando a única voz que ela escuta está dizendo que ela não pode<br>Garoto estúpido, Garoto estúpido  
>Oh'' <em>

**De longe, ela me encarou. Daqui dá pra ver o quanto ela está chorando. Já estava chegando perto dela, quando ela atravessou a rua correndo, sem nem ao menos olhar pra onde ia. Corri com mais rapidez, mas não tive tempo. Ouvi uma buzina bem alta, que ecoou por toda a rua, seguida de uma freada repentina. Nesse momento, tudo o que vi, foi o corpo de Sam, voar por alguns segundos, caindo no chão, à uns 3 metros do carro, que a atropelara. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> NÃÃÃO! SAAAM! - **Eu berrei. Corri até ela, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Ela não estava inconsciente. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas ela não se mexia. Sua cabeça sangrava muito. Tirei meu casaco e apoiei a cabeça dela, para que não ficasse no asfalto. **

_''Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
>The only thing that ever made you feel alive<br>Yeah, yeah''_

_''Oh, você sempre teve que ser certo mas agora você perdeu  
>A única coisa que fez você se sentir vivo<br>Yeah, yeah'' _

**Ouvi que alguém chamava uma ambulância, e eu tentava em vão falar com ela. Sam me encarava, em seu olhar, era nítido ver a dor que sentia. Lágrimas escorriam desesperadamente dos meus olhos, e por mais que eu tentasse enxugá-las, sempre vinham em dobro. Eu não sei o que fazer... eu me sinto inútil, perdido. Segurei sua mão, mas ela parecia não sentir nada. Olhei para os lados, procurando pela ambulância, mas ela ainda não chegou.**

_''It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
>But when she did, she was long gone<br>Long gone, long gone  
>Ah, she's gone<br>Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
>And she loved me, she loved me<br>God please, just let her know  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry, I'm sorry...''_

_''Levou algum tempo pra ela entender que poderia correr  
>Mas quando ela conseguiu, ela foi muito longe<br>Foi muito longe, foi muito longe  
>Ah, ela foi<br>Ninguém nunca vai me amar como ela me amou  
>E ela me amou, ela me amou<br>Deus por favor, só a deixe saber  
>Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito<br>Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...'' _

**Voltei meu olhar à Sam, e a vi sorrir. Era um sorriso de felicidade. Uma lágrima, caiu dos olhos dela. E eu a abracei, foi o que consegui fazer nesse momento. O desespero tinha tomado conta do meu corpo e do meu cerébro, me impedindo de pensar. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Eu te amo! - **A ouvi sussurrar no meu ouvido. As palavras dela me fizeram estremecer. Me soltei do abraço, e vi que ela ainda sorria. Ela direcionou seu olhar à mim, e em seguida, fechou os olhos e não os abriu mais. **

_''Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
>She's never coming back to me. ''<em>

_''Amor, yeah, eu estou de joelhos  
>Ela nunca vai voltar pra mim. '' <em>

**N/A: Hey Guys... outra musiquinha pra vocês! Essa eu particularmente, AMO! É realmente linda.  
>Me inspirei nela demais, pra escrever o que o Freddie sentia, então decidi colocá-la na fic! Espero que gostem!<strong>

**Musica : ****.com/watch?v=FyhnCNxWENk****  
><strong>**Nada es igual sin ti - ****Jaime Camil**

**- 1 Semana Depois - **

**Ah... uma semana sem a Sam! Uma semana sem vida. Nada é igual sem ela. O mundo ao meu redor, mudou. O ar que eu respiro, não é igual. Não importa o quão quente possa estar lá fora, eu só sinto o frio que invadiu meu coração. E me pergunto se esse desespero, essa angustia, que alterna entre dor e tristeza, um dia terá cura! Sem o toque de sua mãos, meu próprio mundo, parece estranho. Eu estou ficando louco. Não aguento mais viver assim. Cada dia que passa, aumenta a minha dor. Eu me sinto culpado! Sim, culpado, porque se eu não tivesse mentido pra ela, nada disso teria acontecido! Sou um estúpido... um idiota! E saber que não importa o quão arrependido eu possar estar, nada vai trazer ela de volta. Ela jamais voltará pra mim. **

_''Como ha cambiado todo alrededor  
>El aire al respirar no sabe igual<br>El frío se ganó mi habitación  
>Ahora vive entre mis cosas<br>Y tu espacio en el colchón_

_Como há mudado tudo ao redor  
>O ar ao respirar não é igual<br>O frio invadiu a minha casa  
>E agora vive entre minhas coisas<br>E em seu espaço no colchão''  
><em>

**Estou no quarto, há mais de uma hora, escrevendo uma carta pra minha mãe. Tomei uma decisão, e acho que ela tem o direito de saber, porque eu farei isso. Nessa carta, eu coloco todos os meus sentimentos, e eu espero que ela me entenda. A cada segundo que passa, a dor é mais forte, meu coração está completamente esmagado, e apertado. Nada se compara à dor de perder quem se ama. É inexplicavel, inacreditável e inaceitável, não consigo viver assim. Eu vou enlouquecer, estou morrendo aos poucos, de tanta tristeza. Eu daria tudo, para que ela estivesse viva, nesse momento, mesmo que estivesse longe, mas que eu pudesse admirar seus olhos, seu sorriso radiante que fazia meu coração bater mais forte, seus belos cabelos loiros, com delicados cachos... Tudo nela era realmente fascinante. Ah, como eu queria vê-la mais uma vez. Terminei minha carta, dobrei e guardei no envelope. Deixei sobre a minha cama, assim é mais fácil dá minha mãe encontrar.  
>Caminhei lentamente até a janela do meu quarto. Olhei para o céu, está nublado, mas acho que não vai chover. O tempo está esfriando... abri a janela, e senti um vento forte e gelado, entrando, batendo no meu rosto. Hump... eu realmente não posso mais! <strong>

_''Nada, nada es igual sin ti  
>Sin el toque de tus manos<br>Mi propio mundo me parece extraño  
>Nada, nada es igual sin ti<br>Digo poco si te cuento  
>Que más que sólo me has dejado muerto<br>Nada... nada es igual sin ti_

_Nada, nada é igual sem você  
>Sem o toque das suas mãos<br>Meu próprio mundo me parece estranho  
>Nada, nada é igual sem você<br>E digo pouco se te conto  
>Que mais que só você me deixou morto.<br>Nada...nada é igual sem você''_

**Coloquei um pé em cima da janela, me apoiando na parede com as mãos, colocando o outro pé, em seguida. Fiquei de pé, em cima da janela, olhei pra baixo e vi muitos carros passando, pessoas andando tranquilamente, pela calçada. Me sentei no párapeito e fiquei apenas observando o mundo ao meu redor. Nada era igual... tudo parecia sem vida, sem cor, sem brilho, sem alegria. É como se no lugar da chuva, as nuvens carregassem dor, tristeza...solidão. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Não faz sentido viver sem você! Sem o seu carinho, sua risada contagiante, suas brincadeiras, sem o som da sua voz, sem o brilho dos seus olhos... sem o seu amor! E isso nunca vai passar... e é por isso, que eu tenho que estar com você, de qualquer maneira. Não importa onde for, desde que eu esteja ao seu lado. - **Eu falava baixinho, enquanto as lágrimas me acompanhavam, caindo lentamente dos meus olhos. Me levantei e fiquei parado no párapeito da janela, me segurando na parede. **  
><strong>Carly: <strong>FREDDIE! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - **A ouvi gritar de repente. Me virei para encará-la, ela estava parada no meio do quarto, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Eu não posso mais, Carly! Eu não aguento mais viver sem ela. - **Eu disse, baixinho. Eu já não tinha mais controle das lágrimas, elas saiam desesperadamente. **  
><strong>Carly<strong>: NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso!  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Você não entende... eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito. Eu só vou antecipar as coisas. - **Eu tentei explicar. Mas é inútil, ela nunca me entenderia. Ninguém entenderia... até passar por isso.**  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Não Freddie, por favor, eu estou pedindo! Não faz essa besteira. - **Ela começou a chorar...muito desesperada. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Carly, Não me impeça! Por favor, entregue a carta em cima da cama, pra minha mãe, quando ela chegar. Diga que eu a amo. Adeus! -** Eu falei. **

_''Nada, nada es igual sin ti..._

Sin tu amor se me nubla el día  
>No hay lugar para fantasías<br>Todo es blanco y negro si no estás  
>Nada, nada es igual sin ti...<p>

_Nada, nada é igual sem você...  
>Sem seu amor, meu dia nubla<br>Não há lugar para fantasias  
>Tudo é branco e preto se você não está.<br>Nada, nada é igual sem você!''_

**Respirei fundo e soltei minhas mãos que me seguravam na janela. Imediatamente, me desequilibrei e comecei a cair. Ouvi Carly gritar da minha janela. Já era tarde! Ela não pode fazer nada. Por um momento, me senti livre, enquanto eu caía rapidamente, meu corpo pareceu mais leve, tranquilo. Mas não durou muito, 7 segundos no máximo, eu diria. Senti meu corpo se chocar com o chão duro, e minha cabeça bater com muita força. A dor era insuportável, meu peito parecia que ia explodir a qualquer instante com tamanha dor. Minhas pernas? Eu não as sentia. Ouvi a voz de Carly, chegando perto de mim, ela se ajoelhou, nitidamente apavorada. Ela chorava muito, gritava, tentava me acudir. Com muito esforço, consegui mexer minha cabeça um pouco para o lado, para encará-la. Eu queria falar, mas não tinha coragem de abrir a boca. Eu não encontrava as palavras certas, minha cabeça estava a ponto de estourar. Não estava mais aguentando aquela dor. Fechei os olhos com força, na esperança, de que a dor cessasse, ou pelo menos diminuísse. Não adiantou... abri os olhos, e então, uma luz muito forte e brilhante tomou conta de onde estávamos.  
>Desviei meu olhar para Carly, percebi que ela segurava minha mão, mas eu não sentia. Olhei para a tal luz novamente, e do meio dela, eu a vi... longos cabelos loiros, levemente cacheados, brilhantes olhos azuis, e o sorriso que eu tanto queria ver novamente. Era ela... apesar da terrível dor, não pude deixar de sorrir, ao vê-la. Ela foi se aproximando, mas logo parou. Ela me encarava, parecia tão feliz. Olhei para Carly, que chorava desconsoladamente. Sorri para minha amiga, tentando confortá-la. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Ela está aqui! O meu anjo, veio para me buscar. - **Eu disse à ela, sorrindo. Ela me olhou assustada, e começou a chorar ainda mais. **  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Não... Freddie! Primeiro a Sam, e agora você! Por favor, Freddie! Não me deixa! - **A ouvi falando, mas sua voz estava longe, e baixa. Ela chorava muito. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Vai ficar tudo bem... eu estou com ela, agora! Ela está aqui...e ficaremos juntos para sempre! Fique feliz, por nós! - **Eu disse à ela, com o meu melhor sorriso. **  
><strong>Sinceramente, eu não sei de onde tirei forças para falar qualquer coisa, mas acho que ver a Sam, e ter a certeza de que estarei com ela, para sempre, me deu forças para tentar consolar a Carly. Espero que ela entenda... <strong>  
><strong>Olhei para Sam, ela ainda sorria pra mim. Vi ela se aproximar de mim, e se ajoelhar ao meu lado. Ela pegou em minhas mãos, fazendo toda a dor desaparecer, como mágica. <strong>_''Vamos meu amor, está na hora!''_** , ela disse, com doçura em sua voz. Sorri para ela, feliz. Segurei firme em suas mãos e fechei meus olhos.  
>Senti meu corpo ficar leve, tranquilo. Relembrei todos os momentos bons que passei ao lado dos meus amigos. As paranóias da minha mãe, o carinho e cuidado que ela tinha comigo. A bela dupla que Spencer e eu formávamos, não só para encontros, como para esgrima, e o filme que só nós gostavamos. O carinho e a amizade que Carly me dava, sempre atenciosa, me ajudando quando eu precisava. E claro, o namoro perfeito, com a garota perfeita, Sam Puckett! Cada soco, cada apelido maldoso, cada beijo, cada abraço, pegadinhas, palavras de amor, cada gesto de carinho que ela me deu nesses 3 meses de namoro, valeu a pena. Tudo isso, eu levarei comigo, para sempre, aonde quer que eu vá. Eu percebi que não sentia mais nada! De repente, tudo ficou escuro! <strong>

_**FIM! **_


End file.
